


disGUSTING

by BJ_Noteworthy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJ_Noteworthy/pseuds/BJ_Noteworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short, gross, fic i wrote for a pal of mine.. uh.<br/> i mean a few other people liked it, so i was like "ok i might as well put it on my acc. for others to see"<br/>enjoy??? </p>
<p>angry kissing ahead</p>
            </blockquote>





	disGUSTING

“AMETHYST!” The shrill voiced echoed through the small living room. Following the cry, Pearl approached Amethyst from behind the couch. A small, stenching wet fish was waved in front of Amethyst’s face. Bursting into laughter, the shorter gem gagged, and fell over onto the couch.

“Don’t you laugh!” Pearl scolded, throwing the presumably deceased animal onto Amethyst. “Why did you put that in my room?”

Amethyst grabbed it, throwing it onto the floor, “These animals need water, P.” She gave a shrug, “Your room has plenty of that, so I thought it made sense.”

Pearl clenched her hands in anger, “You can’t just remove species from their natural environments and into our HOME.”

With a huff, she sat down on the couch, beside the gem she was currently berating. “Regardless of the fact that it’s extremely hazardous for the creature, it’s disgusting to me.” She shuddered, “And in general!” Pearl went on, as Amethyst watched with a smirk in amusement. “You have some nerve, some AUDACITY so bring that in here, just for what, a joke? Wipe that smirk off your face, I don’t see what’s so humorous about this disgusting attitude of yours.”

Pearl reached her slender hand out, and roughly grasped the soft face of the gem in front of her. “Ugghh, you’re so uncivil, so ill-behaved!” She leaned her face in, glaring daggers at the purple gem until their foreheads touched. “You’re boorish, repulsive, DISTASTEFUL…” As Pearl continued down her mental list of insults, she hungrily wrapped her lips around Amethysts’. The anger brought forth some sort of arousal in her.

Between practically chewing on Amethyst’s lips, Pearl occasionally came up for air every second to throw another insult Amethyst’s way.

Fed up with being the only one treated this way, Amethyst pushed back against Pearl, gripping her shoulders, and digging in her nails. “So, what if I am?” She roughly meshed her mouth with Pearl’s, “What if I am all those things, huh?”

Amethyst’s tone began to rise, and her breath became more rapid. “At least I’m not some sanitized, tidy, fun-killing..” With each insult, Pearl and Amethyst became closer, fighting with their lips and tongue. “..uptight, control-freak!” A string of saliva splatter across Pearl as the last part was, for a better term, spat out.

Pearl pushed Amethyst away, face flushed blue. She wiped at her mouth with an arm, and cleaned herself of both her and Amethyst’s saliva. With one last glare, Pearl stood from the couch, turning from Amethyst. Leaving her flustered, and coated in spit. “You’re disgusting” She remarked, before leaving the gem, returning to her own room.


End file.
